


Locura

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mente de Thorin es un caos. Sabe que no debe escuchar a esa voz, pero es tan difícil resistirse. Tal vez Bilbo pueda ayudarle.</p><p>(Prompt #3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble donde todo está bien y Thorin no sucumbe a la locura del oro y es feliz junto con Bilbo y tienen bebés(?) y todo lo demás. Mahal, necesito fluff de ellos _**urgentemente**_.
> 
> ¡Feliz navidad o lo que sea que festejen! Sus comentarios, kudos y tomatazos siempre son bien recibidos(?). 
> 
> [Posteado también en Livejournal.](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/357636.html?view=1408772#t1408772)

Y cuando Thorin observa el oro entre sus dedos, deleitándose con la sensación del frío metal contra su piel, una parte de su mente le grita que lo mantenga a salvo de los intrusos. Nadie es lo suficientemente noble para tocarlo, nadie merece poner sus sucias manos en el tesoro de Erebor.

El tesoro le pertenece a su pueblo, a su gente.

Cuando la mente de Thorin comienza a zambullirse en la locura del oro, un movimiento a su derecha le hace detenerse. Es su hobbit. Su ladrón.

Bilbo se acerca tentativamente, casi como si temiese a la reacción de Thorin. La voz de Smaug en su mente sigue susurrándole palabras cortantes y defensivas, demandando que aleje al mediano de _su_ tesoro. Que lo destruya con sus propias manos por haber osado tocar su oro.

Pero Thorin no le hace caso.

En cambio, mientras se deja envolver por la presencia de Bilbo, escucha a la otra voz, una que suena bastante como Balin, quien le aconseja que mantenga al hobbit cerca. Su tono es cálido y comprensivo, totalmente diferente de la otra voz y mientras su hobbit sigue acercándose, quedando a un palmo de distancia de Thorin, el enano levanta una de sus manos, la que sostenía el oro anteriormente, hasta posarla en la mejilla de Bilbo.

Bilbo le sonríe y la cálida voz le insta a dejarse llevar. Y Thorin lo hace. Besa a Bilbo en la frente, enterrando su nariz en sus largos rizos mientras aspira el aroma que es puramente del hobbit. Bilbo se ríe cuando la barba de Thorin le hace cosquillas en la nariz y el enano se aleja un poco. Toma con ambas manos el rostro de Bilbo, con más devoción que al oro, y se inclina, besando una mejilla primero y después la otra.

Nota que Bilbo ha cerrado los ojos y envalentonándose, se inclina hasta tocar los suaves labios del hobbit contra los suyos.

La voz furiosa pierde fuerza y la locura del oro disminuye poco a poco mientras sigue besando a Bilbo. La otra voz parece satisfecha y se aleja también, manteniéndose alerta.

El cálido beso termina y Thorin coloca su frente contra la de Bilbo, quien se ríe con vergüenza.

Ninguno se mueve o dice o hace algo para separarse. Disfrutan de la presencia del otro, aprovechando el silencio para calmar sus corazones. Thorin suspira y toma la mano de Bilbo llevándola hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos con ternura. Consigue que se sonroje y cuando ambos escuchan a la compañía silbando detrás de ellos, Bilbo entierra la cara entre la ropa de Thorin para evitar sus miradas.

El enano sonríe y frota la espalda de Bilbo con cariño intentando calmarlo. Es ahí cuando se da cuenta de que el tesoro y la piedra del arca ya no son importantes para él porque tiene algo mucho más valioso entre sus brazos, y sabe que no tiene necesidad de nada más.


End file.
